


Side by Side

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson discovers their relationship step by step and doesn't approve. Not that anyone besides him cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side by Side

**Author's Note:**

> It's twpolyamoryweek! And for day one it's my favorite ot3. The one there is literally no content for.

**1\. Danny & Scott**

"What does your little friend think he's doing?" When Jackson slams his tray on the table he's met with three equally confused pairs of eyes.

After three seconds of silence Stilinski slides down lower on his chair and leans to his side where Yukimura is sitting.  
"Is he actually at our table? You guys are seeing this too, right?" Jackson eyes Stilinski intently and very carefully doesn't comment on the exaggarated whisper that could put comedy stars to shame. Yukimura nods, which, Jackson thinks, is one of the more stupid things to do since both her and Stilinski are still staring at him, so it's not like Stilinski can see her.

"I'm not sitting down," Jackson says, clenching his jaw impatiently.  
"I'm briefly pausing my social life to ask you what the hell McCall is doing." Malia Tate, whose contribution up to this point is consisting of leaning back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at him, lifts her chin.  
"What do you mean?"

Yukimura still looks shell shocked, but at least she opens her mouth now.  
"Uh," she says and Jackson can't believe she's actually a halfway decent lacrosse player, "I think he's talking about Scott and Danny." She points across the cafeteria where Danny is leaning against a wall, his tray in his hand, cornered by McCall.

"What about it?" Jackson's head snaps around to Tate, who's seizing him up, the crease between her eyebrows giving her an equally confused and murderous expression.  
"What about it?" He gestures broadly with one arm, like that is going to change anything about the ridiculousness of that question.  
"Aren't you at least a little put off by the fact that your friend is going around harrassing people? Or is he really that infallible in your eyes?"

He looks over again, looks at the way McCall is leaning in and laughs, unaware of Danny not daring to move his eyes away from McCall's in case he _does something_.  
And then he does. Jackson has to watch him take one of the carrots from Danny's tray, and really, this is just ridiculous.

"Oh yeah," Stilinski drawls. His feet are almost peeking out from the other end of the table he's slouching so low on his chair.  
"Harrassment. That's what it looks like."

Jackson can't even believe he has to hear this. Danny is smiling now, with teeth, and if that doesn't indicate discomfort Jackson doesn't know what does. He doesn't think Danny would appreciate him cutting in, though. 

("I don't need you to defend my honor, or whatever you think you're doing," Danny had said after Jackson had had to pry off one of the more insistent guys in the club they had gone to that night.  
"You can't seriously tell me you thought that guy was attractive." Danny had leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and rubbed his temples.  
"Even if he hadn't been," he had said after a good minute of regaining his wits, "I can reject guys by myself.")

So Jackson settles for narrowing his eyes at Stilinski and spits out, "whatever," before he marches towards the table where Lydia is already pinning him down with an impatient glare.

When he looks back to the other table McCall is sitting down next to Yukimura and positively beaming.  
Yukimura smiles at him, before she turns to look at Jackson, her eyes still wide, but almost calculating now. She catches him looking back and puts her arm around the back of McCall's chair.

Jackson's life should consist of much less non-verbal conversation than this.

**2\. Danny & Boyd**

Danny is late. Danny normally isn't late.

Danny is just not a late kind of person, it's a thing Jackson can appreciate and rely on. Except today Danny is late.  
After fifteen minutes of waiting Jackson gets up from the library table, leaving his backpack behind because he doesn't think that anyone would actually be stupid enough to steal it.

He doesn't have to go far on his search, though. As soon as he steps out into the hallway Jackson he stops. Danny is standing in front of the room one door down, but he's not alone.

Jackson crosses his arms in front of his chest and scowls. Danny is grinning with teeth again, but now that Jackson isn't so far away he can also see the rest of his expression. It's fond and relaxed, the lines of his body soft, softer than usual.

The guy he's talking to isn't McCall, though. It's one of the people in their grade Jackson rarely thinks about. He's pretty sure the guy's name is Boyd and that he hangs out with Lahey (horrible lacrosse player) and Reyes (has epilepsy), most of the time. Recently they have taken to sitting at McCall's and Stilinski's table more often (not that Jackson _looks_.)

And yet, from the looks of it Danny knows very well who he's talking to, laughing along to the low tune of Boyd's voice. Usually Jackson would be sure that Danny is going to look up any second and ditch whoever he was talking to if he saw the look Jackson directs at him when he needs to talk to him.

This time, though, Jackson wouldn't make that bet.

When he walks back into the library his forehead is in wrinkles. What the hell has he missed?

**3\. Scott & Boyd**

The thing is, now that he's caught them stepping out of line Jackson can't stop looking for McCall and Boyd wherever he goes.  
He does not seek them out, no matter what Allison says.

It is pure coincidence that he finds both McCall and Boyd behind the bleachers of the lacrosse field one day. (And really, how much more stereotypical can they get.)  
It's sheer luck that he finds them in the situation they're in. 

Boyd is looking down at McCall, who has one hand on the bleachers like he's trying to steady himself. Jackson takes a second to be surprised by the hight difference. Boyd has never made a permanent impression on him before and that his body type reflected that was just a given to Jackson.

But Boyd has a few good inches on McCall, his head tilting downwards when he says something that makes McCall laugh (which doesn't seem characteristic for Boyd. Jackson thinks of Danny's lips splitting apart while talking to he guy.)

Jackson expects them to move apart, but they don't. If anything, they move even closer together, both _laughing_ when McCall hits his head, although Boyd does take McCall's face into his hands to check for injuries.

And then it hits Jackson, what they're about to do. He refuses to look away. Boyd slides one of his hands in McCall's hair and McCall reels him in by pulling him forward by his shirt.  
It looks kind of messy from where Jackson's standing. McCall doesn't seem to know where to put his hands, until one settles on Boyd's waist and one wanders upwards over his chest until it reaches Boyd's shoulder and slides onto the back of his neck.

Boyd's one hand is still in McCall's hair and the other is splayed out over his cheek, displaying the stark contrast of their skin tones, Boyd's thumb tracing McCall's cheek bone over and over and over again.  
Their heads can't seem to find the right angles at first, they have to adjust their position about five times, stepping on each other's toes in the process and still _laughing_...

Jackson turns to leave. 

**4\. Danny & Scott & Boyd**

Jackson meets Danny in front of the cinema. He almost refuses the invitation when Danny asks him via text, but at the same time he really wants to get this thing over with. The sooner this weird thing with McCall and Boyd stops, the better.

When he arrives, Allison and Danny are already there, as well as Tate, Yukimura and Lahey, who Allison is having a very animated conversation with, plus Reyes, who is talking to McCall and Boyd themselves.

"Hey man," Danny greets him.  
"You should look out for your new friends," Jackson says in return. Danny looks up from his phone.  
"What?" His half smile doesn't ake his face appear any more open or friendly. Jackson squares his shoulders.

"Your new friends you seem to like so much, they're both taken. By each other." The way Danny tilts his head and furrows his brow is almost insulting.  
"Dude. What?" Jackson takes him by the shoulders.  
"I saw them kissing yesterday." He thinks about that statement for a second, then adds:  
"Each other." 

"Yes I know," Danny says, in a manner that suggests that Jackson is the one who is slow to catch on here.  
"That's how I want it."

Boyd, who appears out of fucking nowhere behind Danny, cocks his head to the side and raises an eyebrow. He looks so unbearably smug that Jackson kind of wants to punch him.  
"Us too, just in case anyone cares." Danny turns his head to him and then back to Jackson and he's grinning with teeth again, but it looks like there is actual joy in there. Jackson silently congratulates himself on not shuddering.

"I don't," Jackson says, as dignified as possible. McCall is pressing into Danny's side and Danny sneaks an arm around his waist. 

On the other hand, fuck dignified.

"Dude." Stilinski is chewing on his Red Vine with an unnecessarily open mouth.  
"Do you always watch people kiss without their knowledge?" And even though the glint in his eyes is not remotely friendly the laughter of everyone else dissolves the tension. 

(Jackson is definitely getting Stilinski back for that one later.)

Jackson sits down next to Allison when the movie starts. She giggles every time Jackson looks over to where McCall has the popcorn in his lap, Boyd and Danny next to him.

Jackson needs new friends.


End file.
